


Love Under My Selkie's Coat

by AzureCipher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Drama, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Heartache, M/M, Magic, Passion, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Selkies, Slow Burn, hyper sensative body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCipher/pseuds/AzureCipher
Summary: To love a selkie of the foam is to love a tragedy for they will never walk on shore nor shall you join them beneath the waves.Broken and abused, a young healer would rather live alone than risk the painful touch of another. But fate is wicked when the only man whose touch brings him pleasure is a selkie of the foam. Men of two different worlds who may never truly be as one, what will they risk to feel the other just a little more?





	1. Broken and alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The first chapter contains graphic depiction of sexual assault and being left for dead.

To a love a selkie of the foam is to torture one’s own soul, for one can never truly love a selkie. On ground never can a selkie walk for more than a day else they die or lose all memory of who they are. Never can their love swim beneath the waves alongside them, else they drown beneath the waves.

Oh, what a curse is a selkie’s love.

 

 

Spanning for as far as the eye can see from the Tonton mountains is the wild forest of Vintora, a land of ancient relics and stories buried beneath the tangled roots. Legends speaks of a time when the gods walked amongst us, back when the forest was but a vast prairie. Cradling the wild grass to her breast the goddess of life and wild hunts, Mala, breathed life into the soil as her fingers ripped the lands beneath her. Howling to the moons above, a forest sprouted on both sides of her body, sprawling outwards in all directions!

Body rich and nurturing, the grass beneath her sprawled up towards the mountains and down to the sea. The goddess lay there for many a day as the wilderness bloomed around her, but never did the forest dare encroach on the valley in which she slumbered. Seeing her sister doze, the goddess of ocean and bounty, Nalamor, reach out to wake her. Hand of warm sea, the goddess unknowing carved a gentle river through the valley and mountain side beyond, but Mala was never insulted.

“Sister of sea and treasure gold, your blood feeds my soul, my home. Never would I be enraged by this and for this I bless you. May your children walk this valley without fear of the laws which bind them.”

Alas, the gods were not meant for this world. When they saw their work done they vanished to places unknown, though their presence still lingers.

In the ages to come the forest and valley would forever remain sacred, while only a few would ever be granted residence within it. One such lingering soul would build a small house on the edge of the forest, overlooking the river that flowed through the valley. The young man, Torvana. Tender in demeanor and soften spoke many called this fragile soul friend and family. Blessed with a healing touch many would come to him seeking aid and guidance, which he was always happy to offer. Never would he turn away a wounded soul, but never would he offer his service to the capital of his birth. Never again...Less the wounds of old be renewed.

Half-blood they called him, as no one knew his mother. “She was a beauty like no other, how I wish you could have known her.” His father would always cry softly on his birthday. Tears of joy for his son to be alive but also bitter sorrow his beloved never able to see the child she carried grow. “Nature blessed you upon your birth, Torvana. You will walk closer to the wild then any man of this city will. Heed nature’s call and follow where it leads. Oh, my sweet boy you are so much more than I could hope, always be strong.”

When asked why his mother’s family never visited or even acknowledged him, his father always shifted with heavy unease, as if he was ashamed. “We never saw eye to eye and they loathed me with a passion. To this day they blame me for her death…” Tearing up he would hold his son close. “Always remember, you are her pride and joy and my little boy.”

Stepping out into a shallow grove of ivy and rose that grew beside his house, the young healer knelt before a moonstone disk. Deep brown hair with strawberry blonde streaks fell over his shoulder as he pressed his head to stone. “Blessed tiding, mother, father. Praise be with you.” Standing he turned his warm blue eyes to the rising sun that blanketed the forest in a soft warmth. Each day was a blessing for him and each day did he cherish to the fullest.

“Right! Everything should be ready now, just need to mix the powders!” Brushing hair over his shoulder once more, he ventured back into the house where a room of herbs, wild flowers, and over stacked books lined the walls and tables of his lab. “This, this, and…” Glancing at open book his brow arched softly the recipe. “Uh and this I guess.” Smiling to himself he worked up a small batch of green brew with brown flakes floating about.

Stepping into the solarium side of the lab where numerous plants grew from a small garden, many more in hanging pots, he raised a sample bottle to the sun. “Mmmm, come on change!” Shaking the bottle, the green brew turned golden. “Perfect! By Mala’s grace, I don’t want to make another batch of this.”

While not a complex concoction in terms of ingredients, they were difficult to grind into a fine enough powder. Brewing it was surprising the easiest part of the entire recipe. He would never tell his clients that though.

Filling a series of small bottles, there was a soft knock at the door. “It’s open Aldor. I’m in the lab.” Tapping a sample on his tongue, Torvana shivered at the bitterness as an older gentle with short deep red hair stepped into the room. Aldor was the near by towns blacksmith and while as cuddly as grizzle bear in appearance, he was possibly the most nurturing man to walk the forest.

“Good thing I am not drinking it.” He chuckled with a deep rough voice, seeing the gagging expression on his friend’s face.

Corking each bottle, “Is Ara seeking to bare another daughter? You already have three children.”

Roaring with laughter the looming blacksmith patted the young healer on the back. “No, no, we are happy with our two daughters and son. No, she needs this brew for her sister. She wishes to bare child as well.”

Wrapping the bottles in a thick bundle of cloth, Torvana shook his head. “She knows this won’t induce pregnancy, it…” Turning on his heel, he bumped into the solid frame that was Aldor. Blushing heavily, he stepped back handing over the pouch.

Head shaking, he took the pouch. “She knows. Her husband is as skittish as you are when it comes to the bedroom. He needs a little kick if you know what I mean.” Laughing the smith was not stranger to joking about the bedroom among friends. Neither was his wife, who was the real dominate force in the relationship. Not that Aldor mined, he liked the fire.

Glancing away Torvana rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh yeah…That…”

Smiling shifting, Aldor could see the growing discomfort in the healer’s eyes. “I don’t think I have ever seen you date. Is there a problem? Can I help?” The two had known each other for several years and considered each other good friends, but the healer always skirted around the topic of love. Often, he seemed terrified by the idea of laying with another.

Blushing deep red the healer leaned back against the counter beside him. “There is nothing you can help with Aldor and I do appreciate the offer. It just this body is not ready for that kind of thing.” Confusion plastered the smith’s face, Torvana was at the ripe age where he should be dating anything that gave him a flirting glance. “My body is hyper sensitive, heavy contact like that could be rather painful.” This was only half the truth, but the nightmare was already replaying in his mind.

Blinking in confusion the smith stepped closer, curious as to why that would prevent him from at the very least dating. Reaching out, the healer restricted back sharply as agony flashed across his face as the nightmare reached its dark climax. Gripping his chest, he jumped back as Aldor approached. “DON’T TELL ANYONE, I BEG YOU!”

Taken aback by the scared outburst the smith pulled him in close careful to hold him only where he was clothed. “Easy kid, I won’t tell anyone. Why are you so scared of people learning this, it’s just a condition?” Eyes narrowing, he could see the trauma that was strangling the healer. He had seen it countless times with retired knights. 

Voice growing stern he knelt, “Torvana, what happened before you came here?” The young healer was in tears while clawing unconsciously at his chest. “Torvana, talk to me. I am your friend, whatever it is you can tell me. Nothing you say will change how I see the man who helped my wife bring my children into this world. Talk to me, please.” 

Nodding the two retired to the kitchen where Aldor served a calming tea while Torvana spoke of the final’s days in the capital, his fingers clawing at the cup.

Working as an apprentice for a local herbalist, a then teenage Torvana was courted all around for his kindness and warmth, which he shared to all those who passed him by. Laughing warmly, he politely declined the offers. “You honor me so, but I am in no place to be married or be courted. I do wish you the best and may your beloved find you as you did me.” At the time he cared only for his work and close friends. “I am too young to think of marriage.” He would laugh, ever eager to see what the next day held for him.

For a time, this pleased everyone, though many tried again when he was but a few years older. Still he turned them down, till things turned for the worse. Mixing powders for a client one day, a group of noble men stepped into the shop, asking for a specific herb to treat a burn. 

“Uh hmmm, I would need to see the burn to know how much to give. Can you show me?” Smirking the noble man revealed an old scar on his arm. “Sorry, that is an old burn scar, I can’t treat that. Though, I do know of a powder than can conceal it”

Kneeling to grab a small jar, the noble gripped Torvana’s jaw roughly, pulling him back to eye level. “Oh, I think you can.” A cold sneer formed on his lips, “What is with your selfish attitude, turning us noblemen down? Think we aren’t worth your pathetic time? We could make you the wealthiest herbalist around.” Grip tightening, he yanked him forward, spilling several bottles across the counter. Groaning, the counter lip dug into his stomach as noble’s sneer darkened. “What am I not good enough for you?!”

Magic cracked around Torvana fingers as he ground his teeth sharply. Driving his free hand forward as his palm pulsed, a taller brute of a man stepped in, yanking his arm behind his back with a sharp twist. “NNNNN!!!” Wincing sharply, the taller man twisted his arm until he stopped the incantation. “Pleas leave…MNN!!!” Slamming the twisted arm into his back, Torvana lurched forward rocking the counter.

“Oh, you have balls enough to strike me? HUH?!” Grabbing a fist of hair, the noble slammed Torvana to counter top, amidst a roar of laughter. Eyes growing wide, a sudden sharp crack filled the healer’s ear as the mortar and pestle beneath his chest shattered. Gripping the counter in desperation, he attempted to escape only to be slammed back down!

“Where do you think you are going?” Grinding him into the counter, “I’m NOT DONE!” Gasping, a sudden sharpness pierced his chest followed by a hot warmth which flooded his tunic.

Tears streaming, the shard cut in deeper as a cold fear over took him. He could feel his heart beat into the wound. “I bet you’re a virgin too? Eh?!” Leaning in close to his ear, vile breath stroked his ear. “Tell me or I will find out by force!”

Eyes closes he nodded weakly attempting not to move, terrified of the shard going any deeper. “Aye, I am. Pleas leave me alone. You would never want me anyway.” 

Whimpering his cheeks went flush as the man behind him ran his hand across his spine and sides. “Please stop…I beg you stop!” Tears burning his eyes, his body was practically on fire as his legs shook. Swallowing, the man traced his stomach and chest roughly before sliding a hand down his thigh. “Ple…se stop. I beg you…Help me…”

Looking toward his friend, “Is he really a guy or some crossdresser?”

Hand snaking into his trousers, the older male smirked as he groped Torvana roughly while he pleaded for them to stop. His body betrayed him. Snickering while rolling his eyes the brute pulled away, rubbing his dripping hand over the healer’s cheek. “Fucking pussy, came from just my touch. He wouldn’t last a session with you. Hahaha, he’s pathetic.”

“HAH! No wonder you deny everyone, you can’t withstand a single hand. Worthless.” Tapping his cheek, the noble shoved him back, ignoring the pool of blood on the counter. “I can get a whore that would be more exciting. Let’s get out of this shit hole.” Hearing the door slam shut Torvana slumped behind the counter while pressing a hand to his chest. Feeling light headed, he struggled to find the bottle he needed so desperately.

“Cold…Too cold…” His fingers were numb, and his vision was blurring, but he had to remove the shard. Steeling himself, his bloody fingers slipped in next to the shard. He was not ready this… “AHHH!!!” Wailing in agony, he was able to grasp the shard. Ripping it from his chest he threw the cursed piece to the side, nearly passing out from the agony. “Sweet goddess protect me.” Hands slick with blood, he struggled to reach the bottle above him. “Can’t see…Straight…Nee…”

Shattering the bottle, he needed on the floor his bloody palm slipped through golden paste. Whispering a prayer, he pressed his palm against the wound as everything went cold and black. The owner would find him an hour later, still clinging to life. “Anyone else would have died, damn shard nearly nicked his heart.” Three days later, Torvana stepped through the capital’s gates with a large backpack and emptiness in his eyes…He would never return to the capital.

“Fuckers!” Glass shattering within his tightening grasp, Aldor was quaking in a violent rage. “Names, I will make them wish for a fast death by my own hands!” Snarling, he leaned over the island counter, the clay shards being ground to dust under his palm. 

“It was a long time ago, Aldor…”

“By the Moon Goddess I don’t care if happened to your grandfather! Those pigs need to pay! NAMES!” 

Sipping the tea softly, “Von Blair and Erickson…” A coldness swept through the kitchen as neither male spoke in response. Only the soft call of the wild could be heard outside before Aldor shifted, looking away in utter disgust and blood lust. Von Blair and Erickson were the heirs to the most powerful families in the capital, their word was practically law within those cursed city walls.

“So, that is why you came out this far south. They can’t touch you here…River mother, Torvana I di…” Raising a soft hand, the young healer silenced him while shaking his head.

Cursing his name, Aldor prayed for the gods to rewind time, so he could stop himself from ever asking. Any other family name and the men would have been hung without question, but money and power were on their side. He felt helpless when his friend needed him the most.

Standing, the gentle healer wrapped his arms around the beast of a man’s frame. “The past is the past. I can no more change it then can I change the flow of the sea.” Smiling weakly, he buried his face in Aldor’s dusty leather coat. “They took nothing from me. Besides, I am finally home.”

Sighing with his anger subsiding, Aldor hugged him back. “Well I guess it can’t be helped. But if you ever need help, you come running, Torvana! Don’t stop until to reach our town and gods have mercy those who wish you harm, because we will have none for them!”

Laughing he pushed away gently. “Go home Aldor, your wife is probably thinking you are sleeping under a tree again. I don’t want to feel her wrath when she learns I held you back.” 

Patting the healer one more time he turned to leave as the sun began to lower. “Do come by the town sometime ok? You could use a night with us guys, you’re almost a hermit out here all alone.”

Eyes rolling, “Good night Aldor, give the family a hug for me.” Waving goodbye, he turned groaning at the thought of cleaning up the mess he made to brew that batch. “Always the most complex potions. I should charge more…Nah!” Washing down the counters, he began to sing a soft melody that flowed through the valley on the winds that shook the trees ever so gently. The simple melody always soothed him when he was stressed, though he was never sure where he first heard it.

Stepping outside after a light dinner, Torvana took a deep breath at the warm spring air that blew through the valley. “Mmmm! I love this time of day!”

The whole valley was under a golden dusk, where rolling clouds glowed with soft red hues as the sun vanished beneath the waves. Rubbing his neck softly, the warmth of the sea fed river behind him seemed so nice. Stepping down the stairs behind his house, the lanterns on each step, flickered to life. Their soft ember glow growing ever brighter with the fading light.

Lifting his tunic away, Torvana shivered at the warm breeze that stroked his chest. A sensation he could never quite get use to. Slipping out of his cool gray trousers, he threw his clothes against a smoothed rock while mentally steeling himself for what came next.

“One, two…” Taking a deep breath, “Three!” Stepping into the warm salty water, a sharp hiss escaped his lips while his toes sank into the silky sand. Every nerve in his legs sparked with life, causing him to struggle to stand for a second. “Ahh, hah…Stupid body…” Cheeks deep red, he stepped in further until the water was up to his chest. A warm embrace he always looked forward to after long days.

Water lapping at the jagged scar across his heart, a soft warmth filled him. “At least you no longer cause me pain…” Whispering softly, he traced the large scar slowly as memories of ripping that shard out flashed red hot in his memories. “Aldor would slap me, but I still wonder if I was meant to die that day and I just cheated death.”

Thinking back on that horrid day, bleeding out on the counter top then the floor, he sometimes wondered if he should have just died. It would have only taken a few minutes for the blood loss to blacken his mind. Another three to finish the job. No…Something in the back of his mind refused to die. “I want to live for another day.” That voice screamed, but that was long ago. 

Slipping under the rolling waters, he closed his eyes and his mind, only listening to the water roll past him. Beneath the waves the world seemed so far away, a peace that was always so fleeting. Blowing out a deep breath, he raised slowly while the waves pulled his hair back over his shoulders. “Thank you, Nalamor, for this blessing.”

Unbeknownst the healer, just downstream a broad chested man of soft brown skin was eyeing him sharply with piercing cold gray eyes. Tail of gray dipped into the water, the man smiled warmly at the healer before him. “Oh, how I would have you.” He whispered softly. 

Seeing the healer turn his back, his smile faded, while his heart sank. Tattooed on his back was a line of deep golden circles, each increasing in size, the smallest at the base of his neck. At his waist and biceps were tattooed bands of gray, together the markings formed the sign of an exile. 

“Who hurt you, pup?” Feeling the final rays of the sun fade, the man glanced back once more with a twinge of guilt in his heart. “Wait for me pup, I will return.” Slipping under the waves, a sliver of gray was seen shooting out into the ocean beyond. Torvana was alone once more.


	2. Exile is my peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the past burns hotter then ever as Aldor learns more of his friends tragic past. As those around him struggle with the truth, a new figure arrives from the wafting seas beyond. A selkie of the sea.

Night wrapped the small city of Washam, in a tight blanket. The only light came from the lanterns which hung from the street posts and tavern walls as thick clouds blocked the moons. Still a soft ringing echoed from within the depth of the city, the cries of steel. The forges of the smithy snarled with vicious heat, as the billows stoked their fury ever hotter. Molten ore dripped into molds, as the wails of hammer of steel echoed louder and stronger. This all paled in the icy wrath that was radiated from Aldor, who was striking raw steel into form. Roaring, the shattering of steel filled with forge, followed by a mallet shattered the far wall.

“ARGGGGG!!!!” Snarling like a beast from the depth of hell, Aldor threw the shattered blade back to the forge. “I will burn that city down! Fuckers, by Balga’s wrath I will make them beg for death!” Veins bulging, every inch of the smith’s soot-cover body quaked. “Damn it, Torvana, why did you hide this from me?! I will open the very gates of hell upon them, if I must!”

“Because of your temper, Aldor!” Stepping into the workshop, a towering woman with deep earth brown hair, braided into a soft pony tail, ripped the hammer from the wall with ease. “Now, “ Flipping the mallet. “What in the goddess’s name has riled you up so bad.”

“Ara…” His fury paled in comparison to the wrath that lingered beneath that toned demeaner. 

Soft brown eyes glimmering in the fire light, Ara, Aldor’s fiery wife stepped forward, hugging the man she loved nearly. Daughter of a wild hunts man, Ara was a woman with untamable fury for her enemies and boundless loyalty to those who could earn her trust. Looming over most men, she is not one for jewelry or fancy dress. No, she would rather wrestled you to the ground or see if you can best her in hand-to-hand combat. 

Don’t let her wild appearance fool you, she is a loving mother of three, who would cut down any army if they ever endangered her family. She is also, only one of two people who can calm Aldor from a bloody thirsty rage. The other being, Torvana. 

Biting his lip, the smith couldn’t meet his wife gaze. “DON’T TELL ANYONE, I BEG YOU!” Those words still rang in head. “I can’t say…”

“Can’t or won’t?” Her words were shaper than any blade he could forge, he could never lie to her.

“CAN’T!” Snapping a little too tartly, “I made a promise not to tell anyone. Let’s leave it at that.”

Closing the shop doors, “Torvana told you, didn’t he?” The warmth in the forge vanished in a heartbeat. “About what happened, in the capital?” Ara’s lips curled into a cold snarl as she too relived the night she learned of the day, Torvana died.

“How long have you known?”

Fingers running across the sheath on her hip, “Since, he moved into the house. You were away, getting supplies when he asked me in secret to mark him as an exile.” Glancing towards the cloudy night sky, she could hear Aldor muffle his howls of fury. “You have to forgive him, Aldor. He never wanted us to learn what happened…”

Years back, Torvana and Ara were in the depths of the forest, far from wandering eyes. The young healer was sitting on his knees with his bare back to Ara, who was holding a small pot of paint. Familiar with the process, Ara was still hesitant to proceed with her friend’s request.

“Torvana, are you positive? Once I seal the spell, no one can reverse these marks. This is eternal exile you are casting on yourself.” The spell was so simple, but the consequences it carried made hardened knights turn away in disgust.

“I know. Please…” Eyes closed with his head hung low, “Please continue.”

Painting a series of circles down his spine, she chanted, her voice growing weaker with each line. “No king shall own me. No queen shall witness me. My fresh is not is yours to own nor shall my blood spill for any name, but mine. No kingdom shall I grace. May any banner burn before my sins for I am not one to walk with you.” Panting his waist, tears formed in both their eyes. “No child shall I bare. No babe shall I cradle in my arms” Hand shaking, she painted his arms. “I bare no loyalty. I bare no home. May any hearth turn cold before me.”

Brushing a thin line to each circle, Ara froze, her hands quaking over his shoulder blades. “Torvana, my last warning. You will never have a home in any kingdom, no woman will marry you. This is a life of exile… Torvana.”

“Please do it, finish the spell.” His voice was as hollow as the void itself. Never in her life, had she seen such a young man be robbed of life. To even find the thought of this horrid spell a welcomed embrace… 

Swallowing, “And with the gods above me, I curse my…Name.” Looking away, her hands pulsed with white light as they pressed into his back…

Lurking forward, Torvana clawed into the soil as a soul wrenching howl of agony filled the forest as the circles glowed red hot! Every fiber of his being was on fire, it was as if his body was ripping itself part! Tears streaming down each cheek, Torvana fingers bled while digging to the forest floor as he attempting to silence his screams. It took every ounce of his remaining strength not to claw his own body to ribbons in desperation to end the torment. Stepping back, Ara looked away as tears burned her eyes. She would never forget those screams.

“Nnnnn!!! May my, parents forgive me, AHHH!!!!” Vomiting, the young healer rolled to the side panting heavily as the circles glowed softly, forever imprinted on his flesh for the world to see. Fingers bloody and caked with earth, all attempts to rise were met with more excruciating pain. Death would have been a welcomed embrace.

To this day, Ara still recoils in sickness over how a man of his age, his innocence, could brand himself in such a horrible way. The marks of exile were reserved for traitors, thieves of the worse kind, and murders. To mark oneself, was insanity. No kingdom will ever acknowledge him, grant him land, or treat him as anything else than scum. Exile was a death sentence for so many. 

Lifting him on to her shoulders, Ara brought the young healer back to his home, as a rolling fever began to claim him. Scouring his lab, the woman of the wild mixed a home remedy to bring down his fever. “You dumb bastard, why do you torture yourself so.” Resting beside his bed, “When you recover, you owe me an explanation.”

Nodding weakly, Torvana slipped in and out of consciousness for the next few days, as his body recovered. Between the long period of rest, Torvana explained what occurred in the capital and the events that lead him far away from the city of his birth…

Recovering from his injuries, the city guard questioned Torvana, again, and again over the events that transpired in the shop. Every telling was the same, but no one believed him. “Von Blair and Erickson, hah, they are to marry in the coming years to those beautiful girls. I wouldn’t joke like that, kid. Besides, why would a noble ever want a commoner like you?” He just needed to just touch his chest, to remember their voices and vile touch. 

By the third day, not even a nurse would meet his gaze. “Lair, you are just after the noble’s money. Chf, disgusting.” No one stopped him, when he walked out the hospital, or when he packed his things. Even his childhood friends slammed the door in his face, “Get out of my face! Like Von Blair would ever give you the time of day!”

“You should leave…I have a reputation to keep.”

“What, couldn’t go through with killing yourself? Chf, fuck off.”

Maybe it was the trauma, but as the home he knew turned its back to him, he couldn’t shed a single tear. Alone once more, he walked through the city gates, never to return.

Offering his skills as a healer and herbalist, he was able to travel to far edge of the kingdom, far from those who left him to die. The thought of sanctuary in another land tempted him, but he knew deep down there was no point. “Demons linger in every port.” 

Slumping down, beside an outpost’s inn, Torvana’s will to keep moving began to slip through his fingers. His money had finally run dry and cities were scarce on the border of the kingdom. The few he was able to visit, had no need for his service. This was the end of the road.

“This is all that I have left.” Fingers curling around his pack’s strap, he wanted to cry. Anything to show he was still alive, but he was so numb. A month had past, and still he felt alone.

“My life is nothing more than what I can carry. Oh, Mala…” Eyes closed, he began to drift off. “Just let me die…” Slumping against the pack, he was finally able to have a moment of peace, a fragile moment of rest.

Hours passed, and no one disturbed the healer, not even a would-be pickpocket. Not that Torvana had anything to steal. Unwashed clothing, a worn book of herbs, and few coins, this was all he had to his name. As nightfall cloaked the outpost, the young healer stirred as the calls of the wild grew louder.

Glancing up weakly, a towering beast of a man in heavy leather stood over him, his fire scorched skin glowing in the torch light. Kneeling, his soft green eyes traced the healer up and down. “You are a mess, aren’t you?” 

Scratching his head, “Ara, help me…Where you headed kid?” While is voice was rougher than sand, it was oddly warm. 

“I have nothing you want…” Torvana mumbled. Pulling his pack in closer, he just wanted to sleep and pray when he woke things would be different.

“Poor kid has been traveling for days. He is rather talented healer too, for his age. Pity, money finally ran out.” A guardsman commented seeing the two, while doing his rounds. The older man gave the guard a sharp glare while waving his hand at Torvana. “Sorry, Aldor, but you know how hard it is to get a shipment down here. We have nothing we can spare…Just got to pray Mala’s grace is with him.”

“Ugh! Ara is going to kill me but….” Rubbing his unshaved face, “Come on you, we need your services back home. And you need to eat something, better than rations.” Kneeling to help the young healer up, “Easy kid!”

Jumping back, Torvana slammed into the tavern wall, terrified by the man touching him. Gripping the wall, tremors of pure terror claimed his body, he wanted to run! No, he didn’t have the strength. He would just collapse if he tried. “I can walk! I will walk!” Swallowing, his heart was pounding his ribs dust. “Anything but that, please don’t touch me.” Opening his mouth to speak, he couldn’t form the words as anxiety choked him.

Stepping back slowly, “Easy, I am just wanting to offer you a job. My home is down the road. My wife is with child and we could use a healer. Our towns doctor left, so we would happily offer you lodging and payment for your services.” Waving his hand to a near by cart that was filled with materials, “You can ride in the back, deal?”

“I’d take the offer, Aldor is a good man.”

Nodding weakly and with nothing else to lose, Torvana climbed onto the back of the cart with his pack. Thanking the guard, Aldor climbed onto the front before flicking the reins. Exhaustion claiming him once more, the young healer would wake in a different city, which would grow to love him. The past, however, would push them away and forever haunt him.

Rubbing his temples, Aldor felt sick to his stomach. “By Nalamor’s bounty, Ara, what…This has to be a bad dream. Torvana would never hurt a soul, this isn’t right!” Tears forming, “He is practically my brother! I always though he was just shy, I never knew any of this! I mean, I was only joking when I teased him for being fragile. Sweet mother, I feel sick!”

Holding her husband to her beast, Ara whispered for him to breathe. “Calm yourself, Aldor, the past is buried. You found him and gave him a home, that is all that matters.”

Unable to hold back a second longer, the smith’s wall finally shattered as tears dripped down his face. “He had you mark him, Ara! By the All Mother, I should have stopped him, I should have…” Rarely was Aldor ever brought to tears, when happened though, it crushed the hearts of those who knew him. “Does he even trust us?” 

“There is nothing to forgive, Ara. This was my choice, Aldor and yourself can’t protect me forever. This way I am not even worth killing. I thought long enough about these markings…And I accept my fate. My people turned their backs on me, my family is gone, this all I have left. I do not expect you to understand, but I did this for me. With exile, I will find peace.” Torvana words still burned in her soul. After all the pain, the tragedy, he would never risk another to save himself.

Brushing away the tears, “He trusts us more than he does anyone else, he has just forged a different path then us. We must respect his wishes.” Kissing his ashy forehead, “Come, get some sleep. You promised, Frena, you would show her how to shape a blade tomorrow.” 

“Aye, thank you.” Stroking his wife’s cheek, “I love you, Ara.”

“And I, you, Aldor.”

Resting atop the cliff edge, that overlooked the glimmering azure sea, Torvana was smiling brightly as the sun kissed the waters below. Spring sea breeze striking his flesh, the young healer was cradling this moment of bliss. Laying across a soft woven blanket, he waited for the kettle of tea beside him to cool while watching the waves beyond. 

He understood Aldor feared for his safety, but the city would never be his home. A time would come, when Aldor and Ara would leave this world, and again he would be alone. “I have never felt safer, then where I am, Aldor. You worry about me to much, I am not a kid.”

Still, Aldor had Ara train him in the arts of dagger and bow. Knowing all to well that a knowledge of medicine carried the knowledge of poisons.

“What is your most available poison?” Ara asked him after a long training session.

Grabbing a book from the shelf, “Tonton’s Embrace.” Shivering at the idea of anyone ever being stuck by it, Ara told him to always have a batch on hand. Not fully understanding why, he mixed a small batch that evening. Returning the next day, Ara, gifted him a very special dagger of her own creation. Short enough to be concealed, a crease ran up the body, just deep enough for a poison to lace the entire blade.

“Lace the blade with the poison and keep it on you whenever you leave. You don’t need killing blows, just cut and run.” Handing over the weapon, the two prayed he never would have to use it. “Don’t think, just strike true and run.”

Tonton’s embrace was a simple mixture of roots that only grew in valley. Alone they were harmless, but together they formed a horrific poison that paralyzed anyone who ingested it. Within seconds, the body would go numb and hot, then the victim loses control of their respiratory functions. Death was slow as the poison kept the person alive till they suffocated. It wasn’t the pain, that terrified people, it was the fact you felt every second tick by as you struggled for breath, unable to move or even cry for help.

Fingers grasping the warm cup, Torvana raised the golden tea to his lips while reading through a thick book. “What an odd legend. Does that mean, Delaza, is the one who gave us magic? Huh, I thought that was, Mala.” Sipping the tea warmly, a sliver of silver slipped through the river beside the house. 

Flipping back a few pages, he leaned over the book with thick devotion as he tried to cipher the legends written within the old pages, never hearing the soft steps behind him.

“What are you reading?” A deep voice asked from over his shoulder.

“Legends of the lands and gods. I thought Mala was one who gave us magic…”

Cutting him off, “No, Delaza is the god of light and knowledge. His fire lit the well of knowledge that flooded the kingdoms. He is the bringer of magic, Mala shared her healing magic with you later. Human priest seems to always get that wrong.”

Blinking in confusion, “Wait, isn’t Delaza, Mala’s son?” Craning his neck softly, Torvana jumped back from the blanket while reaching for the dagger on his belt. “WHO ARE YOU?!” Heart skipping a beat, he kicked himself for not realizing the stranger sooner. 

Hands out, the figure laughed, “Easy pup, I mean no harm. No need for violence. See, I am not armed.” Grinning ear to ear, the figure lifted a large gray coat from his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the soft grass. “See, no armor either.”

Cheek flush a deep scarlet, Torvana looked away. “I can see that.” 

Still smirking, the figure was a broad-shouldered man with soft brown skin and deep caramel freckles across his thick chest, nose, and shoulders. Standing over the young healer, the man was rich with muscles from a life at sea with a thick patch of hair between his solid pecs, that ran down his stomach. His silver eyes shined in the dusk light while his long brown hair waved and curled past his shoulders.

“My name is…” Pausing, the man had to find the words his name would translate to. “Uh, call me…Uh hmmm…Za’Voric.” Hand rubbing his neck, he realized how hard it was to pronounce in human tongue. “Uh, call me Zav! Yeah that will work!”

Eyes still narrowed on the nude male, Torvana fingers danced across the dagger’s handle. “What do you want? If you are after gold? You might as well return home, I have none!”

Blinking, the man looked around in confusion. “Is that what humans use as currency? Shiny metal? Seem queer.” Lowering his guard, the healer was no longer sure what has happening. “Does it server a better purpose? Do you build with it?”

“What are you?”

“Oh, I am selkie!” Slapping his fuzzy chest, “Za’Voric, third son of Yor’Palic! It is a pleasure, to meet you Torvana!”

Blade flashing in the dying light, Torvana raised it to his chest. “How do you know my name?” The selkie stepped back, his smirk fading. “I have never met a selkie and know no sea dwellers, speak!” He hated having to wield a dagger, but with the past always burning in his mind, he would power through.

“Easy pup, I like to rest at the river’s mouth. I heard you call yourself that. Is that not your name?”

“What do you want? I have nothing of value.”

“I wanted to finally meet a human.” His heart twanged with pain, he didn’t like lying, but Torvana was so skittish. Seeing the dagger lower, “I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m kind of new to human mannerism.” Chucking softly, his attempts to ease the tension were working.

Blushing soft pink, Torvana slowly lowered his weapon. “Sorry, but I am not an interesting human. I would try a port city. I’m just a healer.” 

“A cute one!” Za’Voric noted cheerfully. 

Chuckling warmly, he sheathed the blade once more. Aldor would scold him, but he allowed the selkie to stay, going so far as to offering him a cup of tea. Maybe it was the solitude, or his warmth, but the healer found the selkie’s presence a warm change. He didn’t have the coldness, so many did. No, he was warm and welcoming.

He had always heard legends of selkies, children of Nalamor who could shift from their seal form to a human body by shedding their coats. Though normally a shy race, many loved to spend their days with sailors and dockhands, trading for trinkets and laughing about the wonders of one another’s homes. Stories of selkies loving a human were not uncommon, though some were so cruel. To steal their coat was to kill them torturously slowly. Without their coat they can never shift and without the sea, their bodies grower weaker by the hour. A day without the sea on their skin was akin to hot iron on your flesh.

Many selkies would kill themselves before ever living a day without the sea. Still there were stories of men and woman loving a selkie, though they could never be as one for more than a day. Yet, those that did, swear they would never trade their selkie’s love for a kingdom of gold.

The two sat, sharing stories and laughing till the seas were alight with the soft moons above. For the first time, in a very long time, Torvana felt like he had a friend. It was nice, though there was pulsing pain in the back his heart. “A selkie may never walk on land for more than a day.”

Watching the moon’s reflections ripple in the waves, he knew this night had to end, no matter how hard he prayed for it last just a moment longer. “I have kept you. You should return to the sea, before you become ill.” Why did those words carry such a sharp edge against his heart?

Leaning forward, seal coat draped over his shoulders, Za’Voric’s eyes were cold. “Aye, I already miss the waves.” Sulking, he turned to the face Torvana with a soft smile forming. “I promise to return, Torvana! Here!” Grasping Torvana hands, he pressed them to his chest, “A selkie promise is to vow on his heart. I will return, this I swear”

Gasping sharply, anxiety raced up his spine in preparation of the pain over the sudden rough contact, but there was no pain. Fingers pressing against his warm chest, Zav’s touch was a radiant warmth he had never felt before. It was firm and powerful but something more…It was welcoming, like a warm hearth. 

Fingers stroking his breast, “You’re…Warm…” Scooting in, Zav nodded softly while pressing his hand over his. “Why are you so warm?” Blushing tenderly, his selkie smelled of the sea, an aroma which made smile. 

Closing the distance, “A selkie is always warm, we are children on the sea. Such is our blessing.” Kissing Torvana’s forehead tenderly, he whispered while stroking his cheek. “I must go…wait for me.” Slipping away, he stepped to the edge, flashing a bright smile before leaping from the edge in a blur of gray. 

Cold solitude rolled in the wake of the selkie’s departure. Cradling his hand which still pulsed with his warmth, he cried softly, “Come back soon, Zav…” Arms wrapping around his knees he watched the waves roll in. “Come back soon, my selkie.”


	3. A danger within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blade in the hand of man with nothing left to lose is a wild beast. Ara and I have both seen it and while Aldor plays it off it, I do not. That scholar holds a grudge deeper than the seas themselves and I fear he may act.
> 
> Fear the beast you don't see.
> 
> -Balic, second son of the huntsman chief, Galador

Skidding back, Torvana spat while panting heavily. Sweat was dripping down his toned body while mud and grass splattered his legs. Blinded in one eye by his own sweat, he pulled off his tunic to wipe his brow before throwing it to the side. Legs wobbling, he shot forward, wooden dagger in hand! Waving him on, Ara side stepped with easy, bring her elbow down hard on the healer’s back.

“Too slow!” Throwing her tunic to the side, revealed a tight blinding across her breast. 

Diving for her partner, she smirked brightly as he jumped back from her grasp. Sun kissing the numerous hunting scars, Ara attempted to grab the healer by the waist only to have him slide forward through the grass to avoid her. “Good! You move like a viper! Now stay still!” Bare feet pressing into the grass, the towering woman leapt after him! 

Rolling to the side, a hard pulse erupted from Torvana's open palm as he pushed himself to the left. “Hah! That is what I want to see!” Turning his heel, his dagger collided with hers! Locking guards, the wild woman forced him to a knee while reaching before for another dagger.

Taking a sharp breath, Torvana slammed his left palm into her stomach while slipping to the right. Releasing his dagger, he slipped behind her! Snatching the one off her belt, while wrapping his free arm across her forehead, dagger at her throat. “I…Ha…Win…” Panting he collapsed against her back. “Ara.”

Chuckling as the training dagger fell away, “Haha, yes you did Torvana. I will be damned, I never expected you to for a gut strike.” 

Cheering softly as he lay in the grass, “There are no rules on the battlefield. Mercy will be your undoing.” Quoting the wild woman word for word, his body still surged with adrenaline. Accepting her hand, the two sat for a spell beside their sparring zone.

The designate training area, which was once filled with wild grass and flower, was now riddled with scars. Deep slash marks from training during storms, clods of ripped up grass, and numerous areas of low grass from sliding away. To the unaware, it looked as if two forces had warred here.

Ara couldn’t help but admire the advancements Torvana was making with his training. In a few short years he had gone from a defenseless healer, to someone who give her a challenge. She would never tell him, but there were times when Torvana scared her. The moments were brief but still there…A blood thirst she saw within her own tribe.

A few months ago, Ara, Aldor, and Torvana were training in a rainstorm. It was a total free for all, a way for the young healer to fight when overwhelmed. Maybe it was the mud that was being kicked up or the surging adrenaline, but something happened…

Slamming an open palmed against Torvana chest, Ara turned her palm against his scar, knocking the healer back into the growing lake of mud. Seeing an opening, Aldor grabbed his wife around the chest in attempt to disable her. The two struggled against one another before Ara got the upper hand. Tripping her husband, Ara slammed him to the ground before sliding across the field. A wave of mud rolling out from her foot as she slid.

Roaring, Aldor stood ready to charge as muck dripped down his face. Stepping forward, Ara froze in disbelief as Torvana storming forward. There was the unmistakable look of revenge in his eyes. 

“Von Blair!”

Using Aldor like a ramp, the young healer pressed his feet against his back and shoulder before leaping forward. A venomous snarl forming as he reached for the huntress. Regaining her composure, Ara dodge to the right, but he snapped back towards her. Taking a deep breath, she looked to Aldor who could not believe what he was seeing, she would do this herself.

Dodging to the right, Ara narrowly missed a slash across her chest. Dropping with a wide leg sweep, Ara’s eyes narrowed as Torvana leapt forward in a blind strike. He wasn’t even thinking anymore, he just wanted blood. Shifting to the left, she braced for impact.

Striking her shoulder, Torvana fell into her snare. “Sorry kid, this is going to hurt.” 

Gripping his wrist, she twisted hard to the left while shoving her right fist into his stomach with full force. Gasping for air, Torvana felt his body fall as his legs swept out from beneath him as he was pinned to the muddy valley. Yanking his arm outwards Ara straddled his waist while clutching his neck. Staring at one another, Ara, for a split-second was ready to break his neck.

“Delaza’s Fury, what was all that?”

Loosening her grip slowly, “Back with us, Torvana?”

Panting, the sound of the rain filled his ears as the rush faded. “Yes, and please get off me…You are crushing me.”

Aldor jokingly chalked it up to him getting in the moment, but Ara was not so sure. In private, her husband later agreed strongly with her. That was not adrenaline driven, that was a buried hatred being brought to the surface. It still gave Ara pause when training him, a question she could never truly get an answer on. “Would do you act if given the chance, Torvana?”

Back in the training area…

“You were a lot more aggressive today, what got into you?” Handing him a strip of smoked jerky, Ara eyed the healer. “What did Aldor say now?” 

Laughing the young scholar shook his head, “Aldor didn’t do anything this time.” His mind drifted back to Zav. “I uh, guess needed to work off some emotions, is all. Uh hey, Ara? How did you know Aldor was the one?”

Chewing on a strip, “The dumb bastard wouldn’t stay down.” The cold dullness in her voice only made his laugh harder. “He had no weapons, no armor, and I damn near broke his arm, but he kept getting up. Even dad, thought he was loon. He just kept getting back on his feet, declaring he would beat me…Such as a dumb ass and…It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. He really wanted to prove he was the strongest man around…”

“And getting beat by a woman was a blow to pride?”

“I thought that at first too, but…” Leaning forward as the wild grass waved in the cross winds, “It wasn’t that. “You took me down to quickly, I am better than this. Let me show you that I am the strongest one here! You and me, the strongest pair around!” Hehe, so stubborn.”

Nodding Torvana, rubbed his wrist. “Aldor and you make a sweet couple. I am happy to know you. Hey!” Feeling a soft punch to his shoulder, Ara was dusting off her pants. “What was that for?!”

“Quit acting like you are leaving us. It will be a cold day in hell before we let death take you from us.” Throwing him a long bow, “Rest is over. Now show me your skills. You can beat me a in brawl, now beat me archery!”

Floating amidst the kelp, forest, Za’Voric mulled over the odd tattoos on Torvana's body. Having heard of the Mark of Exile from other members of his pod, he never gave them much thought. “It is just a human marking.” He used to tell himself, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“Torvana too nice to be…Oh what did they call it? An exile!” 

“Za’Voric, there you are!” Rolling over, a brown seal swam upside him. Pulling down his hood, an olive-skinned male shook free his shaggy black hair. “We have been looking all over for you. Where did you go the other night?” 

Smirking, “I went to see a human! This cute one named Torvana who lives on the edge of the valley. And he smells of the forest, so good!” Tapping his chest, his smirk softened into a solemn smile. “He’s warm too…Like the ocean…”

His brother stood in silence, biting his tongue. He could see how much he was already hurting by not being with the human right now, he wouldn’t press the topic. “As long as you are safe. Father was worried…Listen some of us are headed to the port of Ladrim, interested is tagging along?”

“Uh…I promised to meet someone…” Avoiding his brother’s caramel eyes, the older selkie could see straight through the lie. “Maybe next time, yeah?”

Pulling his hood up, “Be safe then. Tell your friend I say hi.” Once there was enough distance between them, he paused. “Don’t get attached to this human, Za’Voric, for both your sakes.” Rubbing his chest briefly, he buried the memory deeper before swimming off to join the rest of the pod. 

Nodding weakly, Za’Voric stood within the forest. “I will Rez’Vic…And sorry…” Tugging softly on his coat, he turned towards the west, glancing one finally time where to his brother was headed. He cherished the chance to converse the residents of ports and trade stories with them, but for the first time he wanted something different. “I want to know, Torvana.”

Shifting, he took off for the valley, eager to see the healer’s face once more. Slipping through the waves, the warmth of the ocean was an exhilarating sensation. There were few things the selkie enjoyed more than swimming with the currents and floating topside on the soft wakes.

“Woah!” Driving down and over, he spun to avoid a pod of dolphins who were blind to anything smaller them. “Fucking gray fin pricks! At least whales attempt to avoid you!!!” Snarling, he waved the group off who didn’t even acknowledge him. “Children of Nalamor, my ass! The sharks are friendly then those dicks.”

Eyeing the edge of a faster current, the selkie smirked while slyly slipping in. “Woooo!”

Wincing, Torvana felt tears well up in his eyes. “Ara, that hurts!”

“Oh hush, you will enjoy it!” Clenching his teeth, he arched his back. “I said relax dammit! I swear you and Aldor are such babies when it comes to this. And others wonder why I must start it. Now hold still or this will hurt.”

“It does hurt! Be gentle for once!” Whimpering, a ripple of pleasure washed over him. “Mmmm, bet-t-ter.” Head tossed back, a hard moan escaped his lips, as she worked him through. “Ok, maybe…Ara! Lower, please…YES! Right there.” Whimpering he fell forward as the wild woman straddled his waist. An expression of pure ecstasy washed over him as a soft purr slipped from his lips.

“You are as bad as Aldor. Men are so easily to melt.” As he nuzzled into the soft grass of the valley, Ara was working her fingers into Torvana knotted muscles. Thumbs working the knots out, she worked each finger in roughly as a warm gel soaked his skin. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Torvana. Now, relax your shoulders.”

Fingers tracing the Ring of No Kings, she still was not sure how she felt about the Marks of Exile. Torvana seemed at peace, but she still hated how the markings would never fade. Fingers working under his shoulder blades, a heated gasp of pleasure filled the valley. 

Thumbs pressing under each blade, “Torvana, did you just…” Blushing six shades of red, the young scholar refused to speak. “I know I am good, but if you came from my fingers I am getting you a wife, tonight!”

“Nnnn…NO!” Face buried into the thick grass, “You just released a tight muscle I haven’t been able to reach for a while.”

“Uh-huh…” Devilish smirk forming, she pressed a known weak spot just under his rib cage. “What was that? I didn’t hear you, Torvana.” Jabbing another sweet spot, a muffled groan of pleasure emanated from the healer say he attempted to silence his cries. “Say it.”

Head shaking, Torvana, refused to give in. Fingers pressing into the crook of his neck, he attempted to wiggle out from under Ara’s grasp. “Say it. Say I make you weak.” Teeth flashing in a cruel grin, the wild woman pinned him to the ground with one hand on his neck while the other ran down his back, massaging him in all the right places. “SAY IT!”

“ARA is the best! ARA IS LIFE!” Pouting, Torvana glanced to his right “Ara is a bit…OWWW!!! Sorry, sorry!” 

Pinching a nerve at the base of his spine, she nodded softly. “That is what I thought.” Scooting off, Ara rubbed the pinched nerve back to a relaxed state. “Hehe, I swear Aldor and you are brothers. You even make the same dumb mistakes.”

Stepping from behind them, Za’Voric tilted his head to the side in confusion as water dripped down his frame. “Uh, am I interrupting something? Do humans always mate in the grass with such painful cries?”

With her back still turned, “Depending on who you are, you wont live long enough to find out.” Sliding a small blade from her hip into her hand, Ara stood slowly, listening to the grass movement with keen ears. The cold radiating from her was a thousand times worse than any winter storm, death was in the air.

Snapping out of his spell of ecstatic pleasure, Torvana shot up, grabbing Ara’s hand. “WAIT, HE’S FRIEND!” Stepping between the confused selkie and suspicious Ara, “He is a selkie I know. He would never harm me!”

Nodding, the tan skinned selkie wrapped his muscular arms around the healer while rubbing his unshaven cheek against his. “Mmmm! You smell like wild grass. Is this your pod mate? She looks strong.” Failing, critically, to read the mood. Za’Voric waved at stoned faced Ara, who was not amused.

Shivering sharply at the warm contact on his chest, Torvana, struggled to speak. “Uh, Zav here is…” Blushing he scooted into the man’s chest, whimpering at the strength and heat wrapping around him. “He visited a few days ago and…” He couldn’t think straight.

The muscular male’s chest was so inviting, his body tingled for more. Without even thinking, Torvana found himself rubbing against his thick bicep, purring at how firm it felt. The wetness of his chest hair made and thick chest against the scholars back only made it harder for him to think straight.

Squeezing him in closer, “Yup! Torvana is the first human I talked to on land! He is so cozy to be around and soft to touch!” The young healer blushed softly but didn’t complain. “Much nicer than some of the dock people I have seen. I like my Torvana.”

Nuzzling into the curve of his neck, Torvana felt every inch of his body light up at the rough whiskers on his skin. The selkie truly had no clue on what his playful nature was doing.

“He’s my friend, Ara.” He was finally able to choke out while regaining a portion of his self-control. Swallowing, anxiety consumed him as the wild woman stepped up, meeting Za’Voric, eye to eye. 

“Hi, names Za’Voric. You can call be, Zav, what’s your name?”

Whimpering,” Zav…” He couldn’t speak, he just wanted to melt into his selkie’s arms, but he still reared in panic over what Ara would do if Zav misspoke. Eyes closed, he prayed for this to just end. “He’s friend! He’s a friend!” Why couldn’t he speak?!

Poking Za’Voric on the forehead, “The name is Ara. I live not far from here and am very close friends with Torvana.” Blinking at the sudden calmness, the young brunet turned to her. “Tell me selkie, why are here? The nearest port is north of here. This valley has nothing for you.”

“It has Torvana.”

Turning to the young scholar, he could only shrug while nuzzling into the selkie’s embrace. “Why him?”

Za’Voric didn’t really have answer to that. He spotted the healer by accident while resting at the river’s mouth. He just always seemed so friendly. “Not sure myself, but I like him! He has the best tea and is fun to talk too! He’s also warm, like the sea…I like that…” A soft pink blush formed over the selkie’s cheeks at this.

Brow arching, she looked between the two. Shrugging, who was she to judge. “He seems to trust you, so I will let you off, for now. Hurt him, and I will make you wish for the embrace of death. Ok?”

Licking Torvana’s neck, Za’Voric nodded. “Why would I hurt him? Who hurts those they care for?”

Biting her tongue, Ara turned and collected her gear. “Good training, today Torvana. Keep it up, I will see you in a day or so. OH! Aldor and the guys want you to swing by town for a so called “Guys night out”, whatever that means. Play nice you two.” 

Waving, she started on the short trek back home. She could only trust Aldor to babysit for so long before the kids could corrupt him. Too often she would come home to a wild display of knights and wild beast fighting across the house.

“One hour and he is just another one the kids. I sure can pick them.” Chuckling to herself, she paused briefly to look back at the faint edge of the valley behind her. “You sure can pick them, Torvana. I hope he makes you happy.”

Rolling through the grass, Torvana was giggling while pushing the selkie off. “Hah…Stop! That’s, hahaha! I’m super ticklish there, Zav!” Being push away only encouraged him to continue his playful nipping of the brunet’s sides while their hands laced together.

The truth was, Za’Voric loved everything about his human friend. The way he smelled of wild herbs and grass, his laugh, and the soft warmness that made him want to snuggle up beside him. Licking up his side, the selkie froze at the sudden sharp gasp that filled his ears. Looking up, Torvana was bright red.

“Sss-orry.” Torvana had to push Za’Voric off. ”Hehe, don’t lick there. I uh…” 

Resting his chin on the healer chest, “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to, I swear! You just looked to so good. I uh…Hehe sorry.” 

Fingers running through his selkie's hair, Torvana sighed tenderly as they bathed in the late afternoon light. To say he didn’t enjoy the lick, would be a bold face lie, but, he didn’t want to risk their friendship. 

Leaning forward, Za’Voric’s rich gray eyes were unavoidable. “Can Zav…” Blushing, the selkie’s hands rolled across the scholar chest. Torvana could feel his heart beat hasten at the question, “Can I kiss you?”

Struggling internally to find the words, he wanted to scream yes and wrap his very being around the selkie! Swallowing his emotions, he nodded softly. “Zav…Mmm!” Lip pressing against his, waves of passion and warm washed over the two. His embrace was so tender and soft, he never wanted it to end. Wanting more, Torvana stroked Za’Voric’s cheeks as he pushed forward. Fingers slipping through his thick locks, “Zav…”

His selkie’s kiss was gentle as the was wafting waves on the sea and just as warm. He tasted ever so faintly of salt and fresh rain, a flavor the scholar would treasure forever. More than anything, it was how he felt when embracing his selkie. It was if a warm blanket was wrapping around his very soul. Why did that feeling have to fade?

The most tender smiled formed on the selkie’s face. “You are as beautiful as the azure seas and just as warm, Torvana.” Rubbing his unshaven cheek against his open palm, Za’Voric hummed a soft melody before kissing it tenderly. “Can I lay beside you? Just once?” There was an almost heart wrenching sorrow in his voice, as if he was pleading not to be turned away.

Arms wrapping around his neck, Torvana pulled his selkie’s back down, lips caressing his once more. “I would never have you leave my side, my selkie of the foam. Always be by my side.” Enveloping one another in a sweet embrace, neither wished to move, only linger here till to the very end.

Dozing off, he barely remembered the tan skinned male pulling up beside him, wrapping his seal coat over themselves. Beneath the coat and beside his selkie, he was so very warm…

Dreaming, the ocean swirled around them as Torvana swam up to meet Za’Voric, whose coat wafted in the current around them. Caressing one another cheek, the two closed the distance by pulling the other in. His touch stirred a warmth he never knew within him. The healer whispered tenderly.

“I need only you, my selkie of the foam. I love you so, Za’Voric.” 

“And I you, dear Torvana. Never shall I be without you beside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more, leave a kudo or comment letting me know.


End file.
